Ein kleiner Streich mit Folgen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein kleiner Streich von Shinichi und Nakamichi hat ungeahnte Folgen für die beiden. Besonders aber für Shinichi.


**Ein kleiner Streich mit Folgen**

**Die Show muss weitergehen!**

Shinichi und Nakamichi bogen sich vor Lachen. Der Schrei von Frau Katagiri, der neuen Lehrerin für Musik und Theater, hörte man durch das ganze Schulhaus. Alle anderen Schüler aus der 1b kamen angerannt und lachten ebenfalls, als sie den Grund für den Schrei ausgemacht hatten.

Eine kleine, süsse, aber lebende Maus knabberte frech an einem der Stöckelschuhe, die Katagiri verloren hatte, als sie Hals über Kopf auf ihren Schreibtisch geflüchtet war.

Den Schülern war sofort klar, dass die kleine Maus zahm war und Nakamichi gehörte; er hatte sie schon des Öfteren mit in die Schule gebracht.

Die einzige Schülerin, die das überhaupt nicht witzig fand, war Ran. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Shinichi, ausgerechnet ihr Shinichi, einer so sympathischen Lehrerin einen solchen Streich spielen konnte. Sie kannte ihn doch, es war einfach nicht Shinichis Art. Ganz und gar nicht. Nach Nakamichis Benehmen aber wusste sie, dass er Shinichi schlicht und einfach dazu überredet hatte. Ran hoffte nun, dass es für ihren Freund nicht allzu frappierende Folgen haben würde...

"Seht mal!"

Sonoko deutete auf das Fensterbrett. Dort stand ein kleines Aquarium, in dem ein einzelner Goldfisch sein Dasein gefristet hatte. Hatte, wohlgemerkt. Der Fisch trieb mit dem Bauch nach oben im Wasser.

"Frau Katagiri? Ihr Fisch ist ertrunken", sagte Ryo und zeigte ebenfalls auf das Aquarium. Nakamichi und Shinichi sahen hin und lachten laut los. Auch wenn es schade um den kleinen Fisch war, so konnten sie das Lachen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Das, was Ryo gesagt hatte, war aber auch zu komisch. Seit wann konnten Fische einfach ertrinken?

Die kleine Maus fiepte und sicherte sich so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Besitzers.

"Komm her, mein Kleiner!"

Nakamichi schnalzte mit der Zunge und lockte so seine Maus zu sich. Er konnte das kleine Tierchen gerade noch in seiner Jackettasche verschwinden lassen, als auch schon der Direktor der Oberschule, ebenfalls angelockt durch den Schrei Katagiris, bei ihnen allen ankam. Er hatte die gesamte Lage sofort durchschaut und schäumte vor Wut.

"Kudo! Nakamichi! In mein Büro!", rief er ausser sich vor Wut. "Sofort!"

Unter Schulterklopfen, Pfiffen und Glückwünschen der restlichen Klasse folgten die beiden Angesprochenen dem Direktor. Das anschliessende laute Türenknallen kurze Zeit später hallte durch das ganze Schulhaus und zauberte ein noch grösseres Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Schüler.

"Wie konntet ihr nur?"

Der Direktor baute sich vor ihnen auf und sah erst Nakamichi, dann Shinichi mehrere Sekunden lang in die Augen. Er war puterrot im Gesicht und schnaubte.

"Frau Katagiri ist erst seit ein paar Tagen an dieser Schule, und ich habe nicht vor, ihre Kündigung in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin, sie macht ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft und mit Freude, und ich würde es begrüssen, wenn die Schüler, alle Schüler, ihr ein gewisses Mass an Respekt überbringen würden."

Noch bevor Shinichi und Nakamichi etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen konnten, betrat die neue Lehrerin das Rektorzimmer. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie die beiden Schüler bedachte, jagte ihnen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Dass Katagiri furchtbare Angst vor Mäusen hatte, wusste zwar niemand, doch das war kein Grund, ihr einen solchen Streich zu spielen. Der Direktor stand auf und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

"Frau Katagiri, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unverfrorenheit meiner Schüler. Ich werde mich natürlich höchstpersönlich um die Bestrafung der beiden kümmern."

"Lassen Sie nur, Herr Direktor", sagte Frau Katagiri und musterte erst Nakamichi, dann Shinichi mit interessiertem Gesicht. "Ich kann zwar Mäuse nicht ausstehen, aber deswegen bin ich nicht blind. Ich habe gesehen, dass diese beiden hier uns allen etwas vorspielen."

Der Direktor starrte die Lehrperson vor sich an.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Diese beiden jungen Herren wären eine gute Hilfe für das Musical, das ich für das Schulfest geplant habe."

"Ein Musical?", fragte Nakamichi und musste sich ein ganz kurzes Lachen verkneifen. "Wer macht denn schon ein Musical?"

"Ach so, ich verstehe", sagte der Direktor, ignorierte somit die Frage und lächelte. Dann wandte er sich an Nakamichi und Shinichi.

"Wie ihr wisst, steht das Schulfest vor der Tür, dabei soll auch ein Musical aufgeführt werden. Und dafür müssen noch viele Vorbereitungen getroffen werden."

"Ja, aber das Fest ist erst in drei Monaten." Nakamichi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah den Direktor gelassen an. "Wir haben also noch genug Zeit."

"Nicht, wenn die Darsteller dieses Musicals ihre Rollen und Texte üben müssen", sagte Frau Katagiri und lächelte ihn an, ehe sie den Direktor ansah. "Herr Direktor, wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich gerne diese beiden Schüler hier für zwei Rollen im Musical verpflichten. Vielleicht als Strafe für den, wie ich leider sagen muss, äusserst geschmacklosen Streich?"

Der Direktor sah sie fassungslos und mit offenem Mund an, ehe er ihn schloss, nur um ihn dann gleich wieder zu öffnen.

"Sie... Sie wollen, dass Nakamichi und Kudo... in Ihrem Musical mitspielen? Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, oder?"

"Warum?"

"Na, weil Nakamichi keine Ahnung von Schauspielerei hat, und Kudo... Ich geh doch richtig in der Annahme, dass die Darsteller auch singen werden, oder?"

"Natürlich!", entrüstete sich die Lehrerin. "Das ist schliesslich kein Theaterstück, sondern ein Musical! Hier gibt es Lieder, schöne Lieder, und Tänze!"

"Ja, aber Kudo... Hören Sie, wenn Sie wirklich Kudo als Darsteller für dieses Musical wollen, dann garantiere ich Ihnen, dass es eine absolute Katastrophe wird! Kudo kann nicht singen. Er ist zwar ein guter Schauspieler, das liegt in seiner Familie, aber singen kann er nicht."

'Ja! Weiter so!', dachte Shinichi, wagte jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen, sondern verfolgte gespannt die weitere Unterhaltung.

"Ich bin da anderer Meinung", sagte Katagiri schlagfertig, nachdem sie Shinichi kurz eindringlich gemustert hatte. "Ein guter Schauspieler ist auch ein guter Sänger. In 95 Prozent der Fälle ist das jedenfalls so."

"Mag sein, aber dann gehört Kudo zu den 5 %, bei denen das nicht zutrifft."

Weder Nakamichi noch Shinichi sagten etwas zu der Unterhaltung, deren Zuhörer sie gerade waren. Sie beide sollten wirklich bei einem Musical mitmachen? Nakamichi? Und auch Shinichi? Ausgerechnet Shinichi? Das konnte wirklich nur eine Katastrophe werden.

Frau Katagiri aber bestand nachdrücklich auf die Teilnahme der beiden.

"Warum?", fragte der Direktor und wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. "Warum Shinichi?"

"Ich darf mit Stolz sagen, dass ich eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis habe", erklärte Katagiri. "Ich erkenne verborgene Talente von Menschen, und ich sage, dass Kudo ein begnadeter Sänger ist. Er will es sich vielleicht nicht eingestehen, aber er kann singen. Ich bin sicher, dass er sogar sehr gut singen kann. Und gerade deshalb möchte ich, dass er die Hauptrolle im Musical übernimmt."

Starr sass Shinichi auf seinem Stuhl und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Er hoffte, sich verhört zu haben. Die Hauptrolle in dem Musical? _Er_? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein...

Auch Nakamichi sass mit versteinertem Gesicht da und wagte nicht, Shinichi anzusehen.

"Er ist wie geschaffen dafür, glauben Sie mir. Shinichi Kudo wird als Sänger und Tänzer eine sehr gute Figur machen. Davon bin ich überzeugt!"

Katagiri erweckte den Eindruck, als sei es ihr mit der Darstellerauswahl sehr ernst, wogegen der Direktor schlussendlich nur seufzte.

"Nun gut, wenn Sie das so wünschen... Kudo, Nakamichi, ihr beide werde während eurer Freistunden helfen, das Bühnenbild aufzubauen. Dazu kommen noch jeweils zwei Stunden nach Schulschluss als Nachsitzen hinzu, in denen ihr ebenfalls beim Bühnenaufbau mithelfen werdet. Ich denke, ich muss euch nicht sagen, dass ihr euch zu Hause auf eure Rollen, die Frau Katagiri euch übertragen wird, vorbereiten werdet, nicht wahr? Noch Fragen? Nein? Gut. Raus mit euch!"

Mit einer unmissverständlichen Handbewegung schickte der Direktor die beiden Oberschüler aus seinem Büro.

"Tut mir leid, Alter, das wollte ich nicht", begann Nakamichi sofort und holte die kleine Maus aus seiner Tasche. Shinichi blieb stumm, sah ihn aber auch nicht an. "Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich niemals... Es war ein Fehler. Es tut mir leid."

Shinichi jedoch antwortete ihm nicht. Er erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Los Angeles-Urlaub zurück, bei dem Ran ihn begleitet hatte. Zusammen mit seiner Mutter Yukiko hatten er und Ran ein Musical am Broadway besucht, bei dem sie nach der Aufführung backstage eine Führung vom Direktor des Theaters bekommen hatten. Ran war von den ganzen Kostümen und Bühnenbildern hin und weg, was dem Direktor, dem zudem noch eine Schauspielschule gehörte, nicht verborgen blieb. Kurzerhand hatte er Ran und auch Shinichi für einen Schnupperkurs eingeladen, den Ran ohne zu zögern angenommen hatte.

Einzig am ersten Tag, bei dem Ran plötzlich ganz alleine auf der Bühne stand und von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wurde, war ihr etwas mulmig zumute. Nach dem ersten Schock jedoch genoss sie das Gefühl. Das Gefühl der Unfehlbarkeit, das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt ihr zu Füssen lag. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl!

Dem Theater-Direktor gefiel Rans gesamte Darbietung so gut, dass er sie gleich dabehalten und ihr kostenlosen Schauspiel-Unterricht geben wollte. Und da Ran sich zu Beginn nur mit Shinichi als Gegenpart vollkommen auf ihre kleine Rolle konzentrieren konnte, wollte der Direktor auch gleich ihn.

"Glauben Sie mir, Frau Kudo, Ihr Sohn ist ein wahres Schauspiel-Genie! Er kann jegliche Rollen spielen, egal ob ernste oder lustige. Sogar Charakterrollen, die zu den schwierigsten Rollen überhaupt gehören, sind für ihn kein Problem, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!", hatte der Direktor voller Begeisterung zu seiner Mutter gesagt. Er selber jedoch schwor sich, niemals auch nur eine kleine Rolle in einem Film anzunehmen.

Geschweige denn in einem Musical. Das war einfach nicht seine Welt.

Und was war jetzt?

"Hey, Kudo, Alter, alles klar?"

Nakamichi wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Shinichis Gesicht herum, doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen. Der Schock, nun das machen zu müssen, von dem er sich bisher immer gut drücken konnte, lähmte seinen ganzen Körper.

Er war ruiniert. Seinen guten Ruf, den er sich als erfolgreicher Detektiv aufgebaut hatte, würde noch während der Aufführung des Musicals zerstört werden. Er würde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht werden. Die Polizei würde ihn nicht mehr ernst nehmen, geschweige denn die Verbrecher. Die würden sich schon totlachen, wenn sie ihn nur sahen. Er, Shinichi Kudo, würde zum Gespött von ganz Japan werden. Für den Rest seines Lebens.

Ein singender und tanzender Detektiv? Einer, der in einem Musical mitspielte? Nicht mal Shinichi selber würde einem solchen sein Vertrauen schenken.

Shinichi seufzte laut, als er sich alleine auf den Weg zurück ins Klassenzimmer machte.

Kaum betrat er den Raum, wurde er schon von Jubelschreien und lautem Klatschen begrüsst, doch als seine Mitschüler Shinichis Gesichtsausdruck sahen, wussten sie, dass Nakamichi, der vor Shinichi zurückgekehrt war, nicht gelogen hatte.

"Dann ist es also wahr?", fragte Ryo und konnte ein kleines Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Shinichi seufzte zur Antwort.

"Damit ruiniert die Katagiri das ganze Musical, du wirst schon sehen", flüsterte Nakamichi Ryo zu und erntete ein Lachen.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Lehrerin Katagiri das Klassenzimmer und dirigierte die Schüler zu ihren Plätzen.

"Guten Tag, Schüler", begann sie und musterte anschliessend einen nach dem anderen.

"Wie ihr vielleicht mitbekommen habt, plane ich für das diesjährige Schulfest ein Musical, bei dem eure Klasse in den Genuss kommt, dieses auch aufzuführen. Die Rollen werde ich gleich vergeben, und falls jemand von euch mit meiner Wahl nicht zufrieden ist, der hebt bitte die Hand. Gibt es irgendwelche Unklarheiten?"

Als keiner der Schüler ein Wort sagte, fuhr Katagiri fort.

"Also: Ich habe mir jeden einzelnen von euch genauer angesehen, und ich schlage vor, dass Ran Mori die weibliche Hauptrolle übernimmt. Hat jemand etwas dagegen?"

Kurz zuckte Sonoko und wollte die Hand heben, doch als sie einen bösen Blick von einer Klassenkameradin einfing, liess sie es bleiben. Katagiri lächelte.

"Gut. Ran, ich möchte dich bitten, nach der Schule kurz dazubleiben, um alles weitere zu besprechen."

Die Angesprochene nickte, und Katagiri fuhr fort.

"Die männliche Hauptrolle wird von Shinichi Kudo gespielt. Hat jemand einen anderen Vorschlag?"

Alle Hände ausser die von Ran wanderten nach oben, doch Katagiri ignorierte die Einwände bewusst.

"An diesem Entscheid kann und werde ich nichts ändern, meine Lieben, die Gründe dafür erkläre ich ein anderes Mal. Für die restlichen Rollen schlage ich folgende Schüler vor..."

Während Katagiri jedem Schüler eine Rolle zuwies, sass Shinichi stumm auf seinem Platz und starrte die Pultplatte vor sich an. Der einzige Trost in dieser Stunde war Ran, die seine Partnerin spielte, aber sonst... Er seufzte lautlos.

Da hatte Nakamichi mit seiner Maus ja was Schönes angerichtet...

Während der nächsten Wochen wurden Shinichi und Nakamichi, der eine tragende Nebenrolle spielen würde und der Rest der Klasse sehr für das bevorstehende Schulfest inklusive Musical eingespannt, und während Nakamichi sich grummelnd seinem Los fügte, versuchte Shinichi immer noch mit allen Mitteln, Lehrerin Katagiri zu überzeugen, das sie einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte und seine Teilnahme am Musical zurückziehen würde.

Unauffällig sabotierte Shinichi das Equipment, er sorgte dafür, dass die Schweinwerfer nicht leuchteten, wagte es sogar, einen 'versehentlich' kaputt zu machen, tanzte bei der Einführung der Choreografie dauernd aus der Reihe und stolperte bei den zahlreichen Proben nicht nur über die eigenen, sondern auch über die fremden Füsse.

Eines Abends, knapp zwei Wochen vor dem Schulfest, wagte Shinichi den Supergau: Kurz nach Ende eines Liedes, bei dem Shinichi natürlich kein einziges Wort mitgesungen hatte, stellte er sich so ungeschickt an, dass er über ein am Boden liegendes Kabel stolperte und Halt am Vorhang suchte. Der Vorhang jedoch war für den heftigen Ruck nicht stabil genug, und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: Der gesamte Vorhang fiel zu Boden und begrub Shinichi selber, ein paar Statisten und Darsteller unter dem schweren, aber samtenen Stoff. Zusätzlich brachten drei seiner Mitschüler, die am Bühnenbild im Hintergrund gearbeitet hatten, genau dieses ebenfalls zum Einsturz, als sie völlig erschrocken zurückwichen und dagegen stiessen.

Die gesamte Bühne glich einem Trümmerfeld nach einem Bombeneinschlag.

Frau Katagiri sah aus, als würde ihr demnächst der Hals platzen. Als Shinichi sich unter dem Vorhang hervorgekämpft hatte, war er sich siegesgewiss. Seine Aktion musste erfolgreich gewesen sein! Sie musste einfach!

Doch er hatte nicht mit seinem Klassenlehrer gerechnet, der per Zufall genau bei dieser Probe dabei war und einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf Shinichis Rolle bekommen hatte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er Shinichi erblickte, holte ihn persönlich von der Bühne und nahm ihn gleich mit ins Büro des Direktors der Oberschule. Seit Shinichi damals zusammen mit Nakamichi da gewesen war, führte ihn sein Weg nur noch einmal dorthin zurück, in der Hoffnung, den Direktor nochmal umstimmen zu können. Dieser Versuch jedoch scheiterte an der Tatsache, dass der Direktor sich inzwischen unheimlich auf die Vorstellung freute und nicht mal im Traum daran dachte, die männliche Hauptrolle mit jemand anderem zu besetzen.

"Was hat er dieses Mal wieder angestellt?", kam es belustigt vom Direktor, der eine kleine Melodie summte, während er den Prospekt für das Musical studierte.

"Shinichi hat die Bühne dem Erdboden gleichgemacht", erklärte der Lehrer tonlos und deutete Shinichi, sich zu setzen.

"Ach, hat er das?"

"Ja."

"Hast du dazu was zu sagen, Kudo?"

"Ich will aussteigen."

"Kommt nicht in Frage."

"Bitte? Das ist keine Aufführung mehr, das ist eine Vorführung!", versuchte Shinichi es erneut. "Das ist eine Demütigung, und eine solche brauche ich nicht. Ich steige aus, ich mache nicht mehr mit."

"Du musst, wenn du nicht von der Schule fliegen willst", sagte der Direktor, legte den Prospekt beiseite und sah ihn endlich an.

"Was?"

Shinichi wollte erst nicht glauben, was sein Gegenüber gesagt hatte, doch dessen Blick nach zu urteilen meinte er es ernst. Sehr ernst. Der Direktor räusperte sich.

"Shinichi, du bist ein intelligenter Junge, das weiss ich, aber jetzt treibst du es zu weit. Deine Aktion heute Abend zeigt mir, dass ich härter durchgreifen muss. Du hast schon zu viele Freiheiten genossen, damit ist jetzt Schluss. Du wirst in diesem Musical auftreten, tanzen und singen. Wenn du das nicht tust, muss ich dich wohl oder übel von der Schule verweisen. Und das meine ich ernst."

Schulverweis.

Shinichi blieb stumm, als er an die Worte des Schuldirektors dachte. Schulverweis. Sein Vater würde ihm den Kopf abreissen. Und auch Yukiko, die ihren Sohn sonst in allem unterstützte, würde ihm dieses Mal nicht helfen.

Jetzt, da Shinichi darüber nachdachte, wusste er, dass ein Schulverweis seinerseits seinem Vater sehr gelegen käme. Er wollte ja schon lange seinen Sohn nach Amerika holen, und wenn er wirklich von der Schule fliegen würde, hätte er keine Ausrede mehr, um in Japan bleiben zu können. Jetzt galt es also wirklich ernst. Todernst.

"Ich sehe, du hast verstanden." Mit diesen Worten holte der Direktor Shinichi zurück in die Gegenwart und lächelte ihn wieder an.

"Ich hoffe aber, du verzeihst mir meine eigenmächtige Entscheidung, deine Eltern zu diesem Schulfest eingeladen zu haben."

"Was haben Sie?" Shinichi blieb der Mund offen.

"Ich habe deine Eltern zu diesem Schulfest eingeladen", wiederholte der Direktor und lachte. "Ich bin sicher, deine Mutter, die berühmte Schauspielerin, wird ganz begeistert von dir sein!"

Shinichi biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu sagen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn seine Eltern tatsächlich auftauchen würden. Seine Mutter würde sehr wohl begeistert sein, da hatte der Direktor Recht. Sie würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das Musical zu sehen. Und es war klar, dass Yusaku sie begleiten würde. In ihren streitfreien Phasen machten sie immer alles gemeinsam, warum also sollte es jetzt anders sein?

Aber sein Vater...

Shinichi wusste nicht, was Yusaku machen würde, wenn er die Darbietung seines Sohnes auf der Bühne mitverfolgte. Wenn er jedoch ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte er auch gar nicht wissen, was sein Vater dazu sagen würde. Es würde so oder so nichts Positives sein, da war er sich sicher. Yusaku hatte nichts für Sänger übrig, das war auch der Grund, warum er in seinem neuesten Roman einen Serienkiller auf Sänger losgehen liess.

Mit einem Räuspern sicherte sich der Direktor Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit.

"Also, Shinichi. The show must go on! Hals- und Beinbruch! Das schaffst du schon! Und jetzt solltest du gehen, sie warten bestimmt schon auf dich."

Den Worten des Direktors konnte Shinichi nichts mehr entgegenbringen, darum verliess er das Büro.

Er hatte seinen Kampf verloren und würde sich seinem Schicksal beugen müssen.

Während der nächsten Tage studierte Shinichi seine Lieder und Tanzschritte ein und übte sie auch zu Hause noch. Er hatte einiges nachzuholen, doch Ran, die ihn bisher immer tatkräftig unterstützte, konnte ihm gut helfen. Somit rückte der Tag der Aufführung unaufhaltsam näher, und ehe Shinichi es sich versah, stand er eines Nachmittags schon fertig umgezogen hinter der Bühne und wartete auf seinen Auftritt.

"Oh Mann, das sind ja eine Menge Leute", murmelte Shinichi, als er ganz kurz durch den Spalt des dicken Vorhangs gelinst hatte.

"Ich hab übrigens Kazuha eingeladen", sagte Ran beiläufig und musterte sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. "Und ich glaube, sie hat Heiji mitgenommen."

"Was sagst du da?"

Erschrocken spähte Shinichi noch einmal zu den Zuschauern hinaus und dursuchte die ganzen Reihen mit den Augen.

Tatsächlich.

In der Mitte der vierten Reihe sassen Kazuha und Heiji und warteten schon ganz gespannt auf den Beginn des Musicals. Beide redeten aufgeregt miteinander und warfen immer wieder einen Blick auf die noch dunkle Bühne.

Shinichi war ganz bleich, als er sich wieder an seine Freundin wandte.

"Was hast du ihnen gesagt? Wegen uns, meine ich."

"Ich hab gesagt, dass ich die weibliche Hauptrolle spiele und du... mithilfst", antwortete Ran und rückte sich kurz ihr Kleid zurecht, ehe sie sich wieder im Spiegel betrachtete. Dann fiel ihr eine kleine Stelle an ihrem Gesicht auf, die nicht richtig geschminkt worden war.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da!", trällerte sie und verschwand sofort in die Maske.

"Ich helfe mit?", murmelte Shinichi spöttisch lächelnd zu sich selbst. "Wenn Heiji wüsste..."

Ja, wenn er wüsste, dass sein bester Freund nicht _hinter_ der Bühne mithalf, sondern selber _auf_ der Bühne erscheinen würde... Heiji würde sich totlachen. Alleine die Vorstellung eines erfolgreichen Detektivs, der sang und tanzte, würde ihm Tränen in die Augen treiben und Bauchschmerzen bereiten.

Kazuha hingegen wäre nur erstaunt, da war sich Shinichi sicher. Er linste noch einmal kurz durch den Spalt des Vorhangs. Seine Eltern konnte er nicht entdecken, doch das war ihm mehr als recht.

"Alles klar?"

Ran, die gerade wieder zu Shinichi getreten war, umarmte ihn von hinten. Shinichi ächzte.

"Ja, alles klar", murmelte er, ehe er Nakamichi dabei zusah, wie er voller Nervosität ein Glas Wasser nach dem anderen leerte und sich dann auf einen kleinen Showkampf mit einem der Statisten einliess. Als Nakamichi merkte, dass er von Shinichi beobachtet wurde, sah er zu ihm hinüber.

"Ich glaub es immer noch nicht!", rief er.

Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern lächelte Shinichi. Seine Mitschüler hatten ihn eines Abends nach der Probe minutenlang angestarrt, als sie endlich eine kleine Kostprobe seiner Gesangskünste bekommen hatten. Bisher waren sie immer der Meinung, Shinichi könne nicht singen, und seine Anstrengungen in der Mittel- wie auch in der Oberschule hatten sie in dieser Annahme nur bestärkt. Sie hatten bisher noch nie gehört, dass Shinichi die Töne richtig traf. Noch nie. Bis neulich.

"Viel Glück, Alter!", rief Nakamichi plötzlich und begab sich an seinen Platz. Dadurch wurde Shinichi aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und aufgefordert, sich ebenfalls bereit zu machen. Er hörte schon, wie ihr Musical angekündigt wurde, doch der Vorhang hob sich noch nicht.

"Los, fangt an!"

Shinichi musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Typisch Heiji, er hatte es nicht lassen können. Seine Ungeduld war schon fast legendär.

Dann endlich hob sich der Vorhang, und das Musical konnte beginnen.

Kaum war der letzte Ton verstummt, erhoben sich schon die Zuschauer von ihren Plätzen und klatschten laut in die Hände. Alle Zuschauer klatschten Beifall. Alle, ausser Heiji. Kazuha neben ihm hüpfte auf und ab, pfiff und schrie sich heiser, während Heiji jedoch bleich und fassungslos auf seinem Platz hockte und zur Bühne hinauf starrte, wo sich die Darsteller, in der Mitte natürlich die beiden Hauptdarsteller Shinichi und Ran, vor dem Publikum verbeugten.

Hatte Shinichi nicht gesagt, er könne nicht singen? Da sah aber ganz anders aus! Aber es war klasse, musste Heiji sich eingestehen. Shinichi hatte ihn wieder einmal total überrascht.

Eine halbe Stunde später stiessen Ran und Shinichi zu den beiden Oberschülern aus dem Westen, die bereits vor dem Schultor auf sie gewartet hatten.

"Hey Mann, Kudo, ich dacht', du kannst nich' singen! Jetz' haste uns aber alle vom Gegenteil überzeugt!"

"Ich fand's klasse!", flötete Kazuha und stiess Heiji ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. "Du, Ran, warst unglaublich! Und Kudo war einfach nur genial. Wenn wir nächstes Mal unser Schulfest haben und auch ein Musical aufgeführt wird, werd' ich alles daran setzen, dass Heiji die Hauptrolle bekommt!"

"Oh nein, das wirste nich'!", gab Heiji sogleich zurück. "Ich werd' mich nich' auf eine Bühne stellen und singen! Ich bin doch nich' wie Kudo! Ach ja, wieso haste das eigentlich gemacht?"

Doch Shinichi schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Er war einfach nur froh, dass das Schulfest endlich zu Ende und somit auch seine Gesangskarriere zu Ende war. Obwohl es auf der Bühne toll war, das musste Shinichi sich eingestehen.

"Wenn du wirklich eine Rolle in einem Musical hast, dann werden wir auf jeden Fall kommen!", sagte Ran und legte ihren Arm um Shinichis Hüfte. "Und wehe, du lädst uns nicht ein!"

"Keine Bange, Ran, dafür werd ich schon sorgen!", lachte Kazuha und stiess ihrem Freund erneut in die Seite. "Nich' wahr?"

"Haha", machte Heiji nur und sah zu Shinichi, der den Blick auf den Direktor seiner Oberschule gerichtet hatte. Dieser war ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt in ein Gespräch mit Frau Katagiri vertieft, die noch ganz hibbelig vom Applaus des Publikums war. Als er Shinichis Blick spürte, hob er den Kopf und lächelte ihm mit erhobenen Daumen zu. Ein Zeichen, dass er Shinichi nicht von der Schule schmiss. Wie denn auch, nach der glänzenden Leistung von vorhin?

"Und, Kudo? Was machste jetz'?"

Als Shinichi zuerst nicht reagierte, wedelte Heiji mit seiner Hand vor Shinichis Gesicht herum.

"Hä? Was ist?"

"Wirste weitermachen?"

"Was weitermachen?"

"Mit Singen!"

Shinichi lachte.

"Nein, lass mal. Meine Gesangskarriere ist vorbei. Oder denkst du, ich überlass dir meine ganzen Kriminalfälle? Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht."

"Hatt' ich auch nich' erwartet. Aber dassde tatsächlich..."

Während sich die Gruppe langsam auf den Weg zu Shinichi nach Hause machte und Heiji ganz begeistert vom Musical erzählte, warf Shinichi einen Blick zurück auf das Schulgebäude. Er lächelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er um einige musikalische Erfahrungen reicher geworden war. Singen war doch nicht so blöd, wie er immer gefunden hatte. Es hatte ihm Spass gemacht, auch wenn er das nie jemandem gegenüber zugeben würde. Es hatte ihm Spass gemacht. Aber nicht nur ihm, sondern der ganzen Klasse, die am Schluss der Aufführung vor Freude gleich noch weitertanzte. Shinichi lachte laut.

Vielleicht sollten sie Nakamichis Maus öfters mal auf die Lehrerinnen loslassen...!

Owari


End file.
